ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nameless Planet
A planet in the far reaches of space between Universes 6 and 7 that can stand as a neutral ground when an argument breaks out between the two. It was given and artificial ozone and oxygen by Vados and an arena made by her and her younger brother Whis. Any living being that requires oxygen can survive in the space where the arena sits and the entire location was remade and fixed up by both Universe 6 and Universe 7's Planet Trade Organization. You may RP or Fight here at this location. * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 2 * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Shin Articost * Health: 900,000/900,000 575,500/1,125,000 * Strength: 412 1,236 * Speed: 412 1,236 * Stamina: 1,021/2,000 * Mana: 620,000/620,000 670,000/930,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: All-Purpose Gloves, Time Patrol Uniform, Yamato, Yellow Haramaki, Mystic Ring(2), 2 Energy Capsules * Effects: +25% Health, +200% Strength, +200% Speed, +50% Mana, +50% Physical Damage, +50% Ki Damage, +20% Arcane Damage, +50% Weapon Damage, Attack Redirection, Blast Gauge Negation, Blaze State, Fighting Sun (4 Turns Remaining) * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Yamato's Seal Bonus * Blast 2: Illusionary Slash * Blast 2: Blazing Sword Rain * Signature: Ryuken * Ultimate: The Ultimate Silver Sword * Signature Transformation: Over the Red God of Destruction, Beerus (3rd Timeline) * Health: 711,000.8/2,370,000 Rule * Strength: 1,300 1,040 * Speed: 1,300 * Stamina: 2,210/2,500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: None * Effects: 50% Damage Resistance, 20% Burn * Blast 1: Godly Aura * Blast 1: Headshot * Blast 2: God of Destruction's Wrath * Blast 2: God of Destruction's Anger * Signature: God of Destruction's Antagonism * Ultimate: Sphere of Destruction Fight to the Death! * Turn Order: Shin Articost, God of Destruction, Beerus * Shin feels himself hit between the eyes by a flick saving Kibito-Kai's life and return Shin to his base form. "You're very loud and annoying you know that correct?" he states floating down and resting on the flipped platform before Vados corrects everything back to the way it was. "Seems you tried to kill Kibito-Kai, well, now that makes me MAD!!" he shouts as he powers up. * Shin blazes his body and then jumps into the air. "L-L-Lord Beerus?!" he shouts looking over at Kibito-Kai. "N-nnno this isn't what it looks like i can explain!" (Activates Blaze Lv.5). He then watches as he's approached and lunges at Beerus not being given a choice (9 Yamato Slashes, 2 hit, 19,116.8 damage). * Beerus looks unamused as he is damage and then holds out his hand creating a ki blast which he tosses up and then begins to toy with. He looks at it before tossing it at Shin. The blast seems harmless enough at first before it explodes violently with a massive amount of Ki (10 Ki Blasts, 9 hit, 163,800 damage, 45,000 damage from Blaze). * Shin crashes down from the violent blaze and barely manages to stand upright let alone get his bearing. He stands and looks up at Beerus who seems to be sneering at him. "Sheena... Ealga.... I've come so far... I won't let you... kill me here..." he states as he unleashes himself and then launches another assault on the cat god (Unleashed, 9 Yamato Slashes, 4 hit, 38,233.6 damage). He stops and turns around as flames shoot out from among his body. "I'll show you what a god looked like millennium ago." * Beerus raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Can you possibly surpass Super Saiyan Blue, a form even stronger than a Super Saiyan God? I highly doubt it. You should disappear." he states as he launches another barrage of ki attacks at Shin (10 Ki Blasts, 4 hit, 72,800 damage). * Shin uses all of his energy and gorws back into his titanic monstrous form. He unleashes all of his power and then launches a huge ball of flame atthe God of destruction ebbing all of his pain and power into one attack (Signature Transformation, 6 Fighting Sun for full power, 2 Yamato's Seal, 1 Chaos Flame, all hit, 177,176 damage 20% Burn). * Beerus pats off his burn and shakes his head. "You're nothing but a dragon. Those died off many millennium ago but compared to humans you were gods indeed." Beerus acknowledges before kicking off another barrage of his ki (10 Ki Blasts, 5 hit, 72,800 damage) * Shin rushes frward through the pain and unleashes all of his power than he can in a barrage of attacks aimed at the cat god from anywhere he can catch him until he lashes out with his tail (6 Yamato Slashes, 4 hit, 2 Yamato's Seals, both hit, 2 Blazing Sword Rain, both miss, 294,233.6 damage). * "Ooh? You've some spunk for a dragon. Maybe I'll stop going easy on you." he states as he creates a massive Sphere of Destruction. He tosses it and then rushes the dragon with his fists (Sphere of Destruction, hit, 9 Punches, 4 hit, 182,000 damage). * Shin feels his injuries surfacing but keeps his cool as he powers up once again through his energies. "I won't be killed when I'm so close! I will avenge my wife!" he shouts in his dragon state now going into a blind rage as he tosses his attacks around the battlefield (6 Yamato Slashes, all hit, 2 Yamato's Seal, one hit, 2 Illusionary Slash, both hit, 5% Bleed for 3 turns, 437,065.6 damage). * Beerus chuckles as he shakes his head. "You think a God has to suffer from this?" he asks examining his own blood and burned body. "Well, I'll show you just how annoyed we can get with your mortal skirmishes." he states as he rushes forward and knocks the dragon away with a kick and then focuses on barraging it with ki blasts (10 Ki Blasts, 8 hit, 145,600 damage). * Shin charges the cat god with his strength as he rushes him back and charges another blast as he attacks Beerus. "You have no idea how many trials I have endured! How many lives have been lost because of people like you, you selfish God!" he shouts as he charges forward (6 Yamato Slashes, 4 hit, 2 Yamato's Seal, both hit, 2 Blazing Sword Rain, 1 hit, cancelled form Headshot and dealt 13,000 damage to Shin, 346,649.6 damage to Beerus). * Beerus decides to flick Shin away and chuckle. "Wow, you really ARE thick headed. I guess I can toy with you some more." he states as he lets his side bleed a little more and unleashes a massive amount of ki blasts (10 Ki Blasts, 9 hit, 163,800 damage). * Shin roars out and unleashes yet another barrage of attacks only this time he ends charging up as much energy as possible and launches his strongest assault in order to defeat the God of Destruction (6 Fighting Suns, 2 Yamato Slashes both miss, Ryuken, hit The Ultimate Silver Sword, hit, no bleed, 247,200 damage, Z-Soul Activates). * Beerus claps his hands together while launching his final set of attacks as massive Ki blasts that pelt the dragon trmendously without fail. "Before creation... come destruction... Hm? You're alive?" he states watching the dragon stand. He shrugs his shoulders and hands over the Super Dragon Balls. "You've done me a great service and helped me train, so I'm thankful. But don't you ever threaten the Supreme Kai's life again or else kid." with that, Beerus vanishes. (10 Ki Blasts, All Hit, 291,200 damage) * Shin has succeeded in surviving the gauntlet run. Somehow. EXP earned: 4,614,012 * 7 Super Dragon Balls have been gathered! Role-Play Section The Summoning of Super Shenron, Shin's Blazing Soul Whis from the normal timeline arrives and helps move the Super Dragon Balls in place for Shinto have his wish granted. After what was both a terrifying and majestic summoning Whis stands atop of a special barrier he has Shin within that he can hear. "Well, Super Shenron is grateful for your efforts in summoning him. He will grant you three wishes." Whis states. Shin nods and quickly presses himself against the bubble and falls to one knee as his injuries open up. "Gah... this pain really hurts. Okay, first, can you ask Super Shenron to resurrect and heal my wife Sheena? If she comes back then so will my daughter, oh, and put her someplace safe please." Shin begs Whis to translate as he does. The dragon seems still for a moment and then its eyes glow forcing Shin to squint his own until the glow fades and the dragon says something in a different language. "That wish has been granted. What is your next wish?" he asks. Shin thinks long and hard about this wish sitting down in the bubble before tending so some of his wounds. "Ah, I've got one. I need to payback a debt I owe Bastion, he's helped me out countless amounts of times and I'd like to pay him back ten fold. So, would it be wrong to ask for a lot of Zeni to help pay him back?" he asks scratching his head. Whis sighs and smiles. "You're a Prince, shouldn't you have money?" he states before Shin retorts, "I should but Dad doesn't give me an allowance." to which Whis actually gets a chuckle out of. Whis speaks to the dragon and Shin has more Zeni in his pocket and saved up in his lock box back at the house. "Perfect, this should also be enough to get a place of my own and then I need to find a job." he says to himself looking back up at Super Shenron then down to Yamato. "That's it! Whis, before you ask I know what my final wish is going to be!" he shouts up to Whis. With a strange look Whis notices what Shin is implying and speaks to the Super Dragon. After another near blinding glow from the dragon he feels Yamato surge with energy and then a white aura surround it and him changing his own Ki color to that of the same color. Both Shin and Yamato glow with a pale white Ki that surrounds the two of them almost like a magical energy. Shin removes the sword and examines it with a smile. "So... this is Yamato's full strength.." he says to himself swinging the sword around gently. "Huh... it feels no different but I'm sure this has enough power to dominate the world like father did to bring peace. Of course I'm not gonna do that." he says to himself before putting the weapon away and then watches as Super Shenron and the Super Dragon Balls go flying in different directions. "Whoo. With that, the dragon has gone away for another year of recharging time. So, Mr. Articost, why did you wish for Yamato's full strength to be unlocked as it once was?" Whis asks looking at him and feeling his new Ki presence. "Well... to be honest I wanted Yamato to be at its peak when I fight so that I can reach my goal and become the strongest swordsman alive." he says with a smile. Whis nods and they begin heading back to Earth. "Mr. Whis, can you tell me something?" Shin asks with curiosity. "Oh? What is it?" "Well... it's pretty personal but... I felt honestly scared when facing Beerus and the Kai... do you think I'm weak?" he asked with complete honesty in his voice. Whis hummed to himself for a short period before simply saying, "Yes." which Shin fell over in the bubble and Whis giggled to himself. "Well, weak in many areas of combat but I will say your swordsmanship can only be matched by that of those who train their whole lives. Some gain it artificially, others do it naturally, some are augmented, some train longer than you being older, there's literally millions upon millions of swordsmen in the universes but if I personally had to rank you, I'd place you eighth." Whis stated. Shin took a breath and let it out. "Well..." he sounded depressed at first but then sat straight up with a grin on his face that mirrored his determination. "I'll just have to become number one in your books and then take on every other universe's number one to truly become the best!" he says before laughing loudly. Whis smiles as they arrive back on Earth. "Well, here you go. I highly suggest you go visit your wife, she is expecting after all, I see her at..." he looks into his staff and sees where Sheena is. "Well, seems Ealga is about to be pushed out in West City's hospital on Karnel Road, Room 225. Now Shin, you're still hurting so..." Whis looks back and notices and even feels the new power having gone and left and smiles turning off his staff. "That boy... he'll dirve his friends crazy indeed but at least now he has a clear objective at last." Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds